User talk:Theone614777
Welcome Hi, welcome to Yume 2kki Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:IggyAndPkmn page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Sannse (help forum | blog) I just listened to some of those Cry Reads...The Smiling Man was pretty creepy O.o I also listened to Mason, which was only kind of creepy but more of a sad story. The last one I listened to was the creepiest one yet, it was called Holes. I don't think I can ever look at a hole the same way again ;-; I'll have to listen to The Family Portrait later :D Oh yeah, I've heard that song before. It's pretty catchy :P The only thing I don't like about it is that it needs more of its chorus!! That's the best part!! IggyAndPkmn (talk) 23:26, July 26, 2012 (UTC) I'll have to look those up :D And yes, I've seen that video before. There needs to be more Yume Nikki animations... xD I'm still thinking about what my username on DA should be... I'm getting a little tired of IggyAndPkmn for everything (and besides, I don't really even like pokemon any more "xD) So I'm thinking about making my username the name of an NPC from Yume Nikki... like NeonParrot! Or Kimajo, or Dropfish...or AlleyDemon. Or maybe AlleyRobot, that one NPC from Yume 2kki. :D IggyAndPkmn (talk) 16:40, July 27, 2012 (UTC) Haha Garry the Blue Berry XD I'll have to consider doing something like that... A Yume Nikki anime would actually be REALLY AWESOME... I'd watch it XD And you know, I've actually really been wanting to make some animations with Flash, but I dont know how I'd get the voices for it.. plus I'd need a lot of practice :| Flash is really complicated. But I have been working on some artwork for my DA, I wish I could show you it...it's a lot better than what I showed you in 9th grade... :D I've actually heard of that video, I've seen it in the suggested videos quite a lot. It's actually just a Yume Nikki version of Artificial Children by Touhou... Just watched it now...it's pretty cool... But you know what makes me sad? How about 95% of people only care about the people (or people-like characters) from Yume Nikki, or really any game. How come I never see any artwork of the Toriningen? Pirori? Jellyfish? The only fanart of Yume Nikki I ever see is just of the "people characters". But I guess that's just human nature...humans would rather see drawings of other humans. But then again, there's characters like Uboa and KyuuKyuu-kun, who I guess are pretty popular...still, though. IggyAndPkmn (talk) 22:51, July 29, 2012 (UTC) Yeah it's pretty crazy...I remember in 6th grade I had to send a letter to my future self and I wouldn't get it until 8th grade... I remember thinking that it was so far away :/ Oh no dude. XD No offense but UTAU is HORRIBLE.... it's like Vocaloid, but a lot more uneven, robotic sounding, and WAY harder to listen to. UTAU is just... no. I have yet to hear a GOOD UTAU song...even the best and most popular UTAU song (Kasane Territory by Teto Kasane) is still pretty robotic sounding. I think if I'll ever make an animation, I'd just have to get a real guy to voice it. IggyAndPkmn (talk) 05:23, July 31, 2012 (UTC) Actually, I'll just give you my cellphone number for my older phone. You can just text me using this number: ----- Once you get that though, I'm going to delete that from this post :0 Don't want some internet creepers calling me.. Oh no I haven't seen it yet :D I'll have to see that one soon... is that one good? I'm bored... I don't know to talk about...I wonder if there's any more good Yume Nikki fangames out there. Besides .flow and Yume 2kki, the rest of them seem to just be watered-down, crappier versions of YN (I'm looking at you, LCDDEM!) I hope I can find some more interesting non-YN related games soon. More Ibs and Space Funerals, you know? :P IggyAndPkmn (talk) 04:45, August 3, 2012 (UTC) Ok, just be aware that I don't always check my phone very often, so sometimes it takes me awhile to see the text... XD And yeah, I got my books and stuff, I'm in pretty much all the regular classes (Chemistry, Algebra 2, etc.) but I also got into intermediate art! WHOO HOO! Fucking INTERMEDIATE BITCHESSS!! My bird is a DUDE. But yes, he is very sexy. So uh...what have you been up to? Man, I really need to get that new DA account.